


Polaroids

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, This is basically just sex, and there is a neko reference (ofc what else did you expect from me), blowjob, cumslut!dan, dan riding, idk they take pics while fucking and get off on it, lowkey voyeur/exhibitionist i guess, polaroid pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: dan and phil take polaroid pictures while they fuck





	Polaroids

Phil’s hand skimmed over a box, dusting off the thin layer of dust that had collected from being hidden away in their closet for too long. He knew what the contents were. He could never forget them. Just the mere thought of what was hiding below the lid sent shivers down his spine; evidence of how young and reckless they once were.

He pulled off the lid to find a baby blue polaroid camera on top of dozens of photos he hadn’t looked at in years. Some were of him, some were of both of them, but most were just of Dan in all his gorgeous glory and suddenly, Phil couldn’t remember why they had hidden the box beneath spare blankets.

Phil picked up a polaroid with Dan bent on his knees in red lace, the picture cut off everything above his waist and Phil couldn’t help but stare. He felt his throat constrict as he picked up another, with hickeys covering Dan’s neck. It had been reckless, claiming his territory where anyone could see but Dan had begged beneath him, promising that it would be worth it for a picture. He had been right.

There were dozens upon dozens of pictures in his hands of them at their filthiest and most intimate. So many fantasies were reality; materialised by polaroids taken when they were reckless. Phil forgot just why they stopped. He loved having evidence of them like this, sweaty, sticky and undone; evidence of how beautiful Dan could look sitting on his cock or dressed in lace.  

“What ya got there?” Dan asked from across their bed; he was splayed on top of grey sheets shirtless, looking as distractingly beautiful as always.

Phil brought the camera up to his face and captured a picture, a smile pulling at his lips when he heard the tell-tale sign of film sliding out. He grabbed it and placed the developing polaroid in the box.

“You’re so pretty.”

The sound of the polaroid pulled Dan’s head off the mattress, “I forgot we still had those.”

“We still have film,” Phil said, walking over to the bed so he could straddle Dan’s toned torso. His eyes lingered on the trail of fine hair that slipped beneath the band of his pants.

Dan’s voice dropped, “Suggesting something?” 

In response, Phil looked through the camera again and immortalised the rippling expanse of Dan’s body caught between his thighs.

Dan chuckled before reaching over to the box that Phil had placed beside them, picking up no polaroid in particular. Phil watched as Dan’s eyes widened before flipping the picture, so Phil could see it; Dan on his side with a long black tail laid out between his legs, buried between perky cheeks.

“This is hot,” Dan winked.

“Kinky.”

“You love it.”

Phil leaned down to press his lips against Dan’s, “Guilty.”

Dan’s hands moved to wrap around Phil’s back, drawing him closer. Phil could lose himself in the feeling of Dan’s mouth; the way he nipped at Phil’s lower lip and ran his tongue on the edge of Phil’s mouth always drove him insane. He broke away, Dan’s lips attached to his neck and he sighed at how each tender kiss caused tingles to come alive on his skin. Dan couldn’t suck strong enough to leave marks, they had to film later, but after so many years they had both found the perfect medium. 

Phil plucked the polaroid from where it sat in the camera and watched as a moment frozen in time bloomed to life. His milky thighs spread across Dan’s trim torso looked so enticingly good. He really didn’t know why they ever stopped taking pictures.

“You’re so photogenic,” Phil sighed, pressing his body further into Dan as if he was melting.

Dan then rolled them over, so he was on top and Phil could feel every inch of him; he could feel Dan half hard, grinding slowly in an effort to chase friction.

“So are you,” Dan whispered beside his ear and a shiver ran down Phil’s spine as Dan picked up the camera and sunk his mouth back onto Phil’s neck, snapping a picture of both of them entwined. 

Phil held the photo as it developed; a blurry mess of chestnut curls and pale skin. He nudged Dan, coaxing him back sup so their lips could reconnect with too much tongue yet still intoxicating.

Dan’s hands ran along his body, slipping under the material of Phil’s shirt so he could map every inch of skin. His fingers were thick and warm, traversing his torso as his mouth attacked Phil’s with overwhelming wet heat. 

Phil’s senses were being overpowered by Dan. All he could touch, see, and taste was Dan. All he could think about was the way Dan consumed him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Phil loved losing himself to his other half.

“I want this off,” Dan tugged at Phil’s shirt and he complied; lifting his body enough for Dan to pull it off. 

The shirt was discarded at the foot of their bed and Dan’s mouth was free to roam down the expanse of Phil’s chest. He peppered kisses through fine hair before taking a pink nipple between his teeth and sucking lightly. Phil arched his back at the sensation as his hands found home in Dan’s curls. His nipples were so sensitive, and Dan knew all too well just how unwound Phil could become with his talented mouth alone. 

He swapped to the other nipple, licking the already hard nub before taking it in his mouth; running a thumb over the other to heighten the sensation. Sighs left Phil’s lips as he allowed Dan to map his body with kisses that sent electricity running throughout every nerve. 

Dan moved lower, crawling down Phil’s body slowly until he was mouthing at Phil’s clothed cock.

“Fuck Dan, your mouth.”

“I know,” He winked in response as he worked at Phil’s bulge. The wet heat dragged on the material of Phil’s pants creating friction that caused his cock to swell beneath Dan’s tongue, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s soft curls, pulling him up slightly in hope that he would get the idea. Dan flashed a smile as his mouth was pulled off Phil before reaching up to grab at his waistband. Phil shifted a little, lifting from the bed just enough to allow Dan to remove the final layer of clothing. His cock sprung free, nudging Dan’s cheek, causing him to giggle before peppering kisses down his length.

“Hello there, I’ve missed you,” Dan cooed, his attention fully on Phil’s cock.

Dan’s affection caused a blush to heat up Phil’s cheeks as he let his head fall onto the pillows. He loved this. He loved how even at their most intimate they could be their true dorky selves.

“Stop cooing at my dick and get on with it,” Phil’s words came across more dominating than intended but it seemed to have spurred Dan on. He felt Dan’s lips still at his cockhead before engulfing him in a tight wet heat. 

The sensation was pure bliss. Dan’s mouth was always extraordinary, and this time was no exception. He swirled his tongue around Phil’s head before flattening it out on the underside and Phil could feel himself grow harder within Dan’s mouth.

Phil wanted to get lost in the blowjob but as his fingers skimmed the bedsheets, he nudged their camera and the thought of adding yet another picture of Dan sucking his dick to their collection was too enticing. 

He felt Dan’s big brown eyes train on him as he brought the camera to his eye. Through the lens he could see Dan; puffy spit-slick lips stretched around his flush cock, curls wild upon his head and those doe eyes staring right at him. 

Phil pressed the shutter, pleased with the moment he captured.

Dan sunk down lower then, so Phil was hitting the back of his throat and a sigh escaped him.

“You feel amazing,” he placed the camera back on the bed, so he could card through Dan’s hair with slender fingers.

Dan pulled up, kissing his cockhead softly, knowing how much it unwound Phil.

“And you taste amazing,” Dan placed one more kiss on Phil’s length before moving up to kiss Phil’s lips, “But I want more.”

Phil hummed into the kiss as if to question, but he already knew what the answer would be. Above him, Dan shifted to the side, reaching out to their bedside table and opened a drawer, fishing out a familiar bottle. He popped open the lid, squeezing the cool liquid onto his palms before reaching down to engulf Phil with his large hands. God, Phil loved his hands. They were so big. So manly. They felt so perfect wrapped around his cock, slicking his length up. 

Phil’s hands wandered over Dan’s smooth skin - his body too enticing to ignore – before cupping Dan’s cock which was straining against his Calvin’s, squeezing lightly. On top of him, Dan all but fell apart at the hint of relief. 

“I stretched earlier,” Dan whimpered as Phil squeezed again, running a thumb along the curve.

“Eager,” Phil mused, fingers reaching up to pull at Dan’s pants; eyes trained on the way the tip of his cock peaked up.

“Always for you,” the words escaped Dan in a breath when Phil’s thumb dipped into Dan’s slit where precum had already pooled. 

Phil loved this. The constant reminder of just how into each other they were after all this time. No matter how many times they fucked, neither could get sick of each other. He found comfort in Dan’s body and the knowledge that he knew it better than Dan. He knew every freckle and mark as well as every curve.

Above him Dan discarded his pants, so he was naked, and Phil could feel his heart stutter. Dan was the embodiment of Adonis; masculine beauty so breathtaking it was as if he had been carved by divine hands. His cock was thick and flush against his stomach and Phil couldn’t help reaching out to lightly stroke it, smirking as Dan whimpered.

Phil watched as Dan reached behind him with still slick fingers to lube his rim. He always loved watching Dan prepare himself. Almost as much as he loved opening up Dan with his own fingers.

“Come here,” Phil said when Dan’s hand returns to his cock, fingers running lightly around his foreskin. He shuffled up on the bed a bit, so he was sitting with Dan straddling his legs, Phil’s cock nudging his entrance. 

Slowly, Dan lined himself up, so Phil’s cockhead pressed against tight muscle. He brought their lips together in a soft kiss before sinking down gently. The tight warmth was pure ecstasy and all Phil wanted to do was to grab Dan’s hips and pull him down his length, but he refrained. Instead, he kept his mouth on Dan’s, their soft moans blending together as Dan sunk down until he was at the hilt.

“You okay?” Phil whispered when Dan broke their kiss in favour of steading his breath.

“Yeah, you feel so good,” Dan ran a hand along Phil’s cheekbones before adjusting his hips; grinding slowly. 

Phil closed his eyes, allowing the warmth off Dan to wash over him as he moved slowly in his lap. His hands found their way around Dan’s waist, pulling him close. They were as close as two people could get but Phil wanted closer; he didn’t even want an atom separating their bodies. 

Dan slowly pulled off Phil’s cock until just the head remained before sliding back down again and again and Phil couldn’t help but groan. Dan was so gorgeous in his arms, riding his cock, his head falling to Phil’s shoulder as he pressed sloppy kisses on his collarbone between soft moans; the tight heat dragging along his shaft sent every inch of Phil’s body alight. 

As Dan rode him Phil’s eyes caught on one of the mirrors in their room and the sight of them entwined at their most intimate and Phil had an idea. He felt around beside him for the camera, bringing it up to capture what he could see. Dan looked beautiful taking his cock in his lap and he had to save the moment. There was something almost voyeuristic about the shot and that caused heat to pool in his lower abdomen. 

“What was the picture?” Dan asked, his words ragged against Phil’s neck.

“You’ll see,” Phil dropped a kiss onto Dan’s curls before moving his hands to grip on Dan’s waist, pulling him down so Phil could meet the movements of his hips with shallow thrusts; chasing the heat building within him.

The change in pace caused Dan to jolt in his arms with a moan loud enough to bounce off the walls and Phil knew he had found the bundle of nerves inside of him. Phil kept the angle and Dan melted within his arms, his limbs like rubber as Phil fucked into him nudging his prostate each time.

Dan’s hands found Phil’s back and dull nail’s clawed crescent moon shaped parks into milky skin, “Phil, Phil I’m gonna-”

However, that sentence was going to end was lost in a low groan as Dan’s orgasm overtook him; coming over both their chests. Around Phil’s cock, Dan’s walls fluttered, and that sensation was almost enough to tide him over the edge, but he had another idea; another polaroid. 

In his arms, Dan trembled as his orgasm washed through him and Phil held him until he was able to pull his still aching cock out.

Dan whimpered, sinking down on him even though he was spent, “Let me finish you off.”

“I have a better idea,” Phil said as he kissed Dan on the cheek, “I need you down there on your knees.”

Dan brought his eyes level with Phil’s, narrowing them slightly as if to question but he went with it, rising off Phil in favour of kneeling on the floor.

Just the sight of Dan spent on his knees, cum splattered upon his chest and his cock softening on his thighs was enough for the heat inside Phil to intensify. Dan’s big brown eyes stared at him intently and as Phil moved to the edge of the bed, with a hand gripping his own throbbing cock, he seemed to catch on to what Phil had planned.

“You’re filthy, Lester,” Dan grinned as he leant forward slightly.

Phil pulled himself firmly. It wasn’t going to take long to tip him over the edge.

“You love it,” Phil replied, words lost in a groan as his hand moved quickly along his length.

Dan’s eyes remained trained on his; staring doe-like up at him through thick lashes and before he knew it, he was coming on Dan’s beautiful face.

When his own had orgasm ripped through him he looked down at the mess he had created and if he was ten years younger he might have been hard in an instant at how hot Dan looked with his come all over him. It clung to his hair and eyelashes, slid down his perfectly sloped nose and dripped onto plump pink lips. He looked gorgeous and Phil couldn’t help but snap one last picture of Dan on his knees with a face covered in come.

“You look so pretty with my come on your face,” Phil mused as he reached out to swipe a finger along Dan’s lips, collecting his own come.

“Should do it more often,” Dan just smirked before licking at Phil’s finger, “How did the pictures turn out?”

Phil reached out behind him to grab at the polaroids he had taken, admiring the one of Dan unwound in his lap, “we need to do this more often.”

Dan grinned, “you just want an updated wank bank.”

Phil winked, “I’m taking that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr!](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com)


End file.
